


My Love will Shield You

by videogames18



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator:Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Sometimes there is love in the darkest places and times
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Kudos: 30





	My Love will Shield You

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this movie and I couldn't stop thinking that these two women deserved each other. I needed this to make me forget the ending.

They were on another routine mission to save a group of people who were rumored to be stuck in the city when it had happened. There was an ambush and the people who needed saving scattered everywhere for protection. All fifteen of the soldiers were fighting for their lives and there was no relief from either side. Dani had been watching over her soldiers while fighting off the Legion soldiers herself when she saw it. Grace was defending herself from one of the Rev-9 before her not noticing one sneaking up behind her. Dani saw the opportunity to save her and she jumped in front of her without a second thought. She was happy to kill it but it wasn’t over for her yet because all of a sudden she felt pain everywhere. 

Her side felt like it had been ripped open and she knew she was not in good condition anymore falling to the ground. There were hands being placed on her side and she hissed when pressure was applied to her wounds. It felt so painful and she knew it was serious by the frantic movements of her soldiers. They were fearful they were losing their commander and she felt like she was too. 

She opened her eyes to see the blue sky above her and she wondered why it looked so bright and clear. It was a welcomed sight that soon became covered when she saw blue sparkling eyes above her. She could see Grace screaming at her to stay with her and trying her hardest to help her. Of course, Grace was her angel coming to save her and she smiled eagerly to go with her but she couldn’t find herself able to move. Her body felt heavy and she felt like she was leaving or maybe she was dying but she wanted to stay. She needed to see her Grace again. 

“Dani stay with me!”Grace shrieked at her over and over again until the other soldiers had to physically remove her from her side. She felt helpless as she watched them try to help her and she felt lost without her. 

``````````````````

When Dani woke up again she could hear the annoying beep of the monitor, The room felt too white and lonely but she was not alone at all. Her hand was being held between Grace’s fingers and her movement had startled her it seemed. 

“Your awake!”Grace cried from relief as she leaned in to give her a hug and have an excuse to breathe her in.

“I feel like shit” Dani coughed out as she tried to hug her back but it has a bit difficult to with her wounds. 

“You should be! What were you thinking Dani? You could have gotten yourself killed? And what for?”Grace fumed from beside her standing up and pacing from the thought that she could have died. 

“I know it wasn’t my most brilliant plan ever but I couldn’t just watch and let you die” Dani argued as she knew Grace would have done the same thing for her

“Well I don’t want to see you die for me either,” Grace told her

“It was worth it Grace, and I would do it again if I ever had to,” Dani told her knowing it was worth the pain and ache her body would feel to know Grace was safe another day.

“Thank you,” Grace told her placing Dani’s hand upon her cheek holding it there for a moment giving her palm a kiss. 

“Your welcome ” Dani replied watching her everything stay by her side knowing it was unlikely anyone would be able to pull her away. 

All she knew is she would get to see her favorite pair of blue eyes another day and that was all she could wish for. Tomorrow would be another day and she did not intend to worry about it choosing to live in the now with her sweet Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so obsessed with these two and now here I am ignoring all other fanfics just for these two goddesses. I truly don't know which one is more of a babe as they are both beautiful and lovely.   
> Comments are always welcome and I hope you enjoy..


End file.
